


Everything She Could

by booklover_macyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Major Original Character(s), Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booklover_macyn/pseuds/booklover_macyn
Summary: Year 1- End of 1st Wizarding war fanfiction following OC Ara Black, twin sister of Sirius Black.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 3





	Everything She Could

"SIRIUS ORION AND ARA HARLEY BLACK, GET HERE THIS INSTANT!" Walburga Black's voice boomed, echoing off of the walls. The twin's shared a nervous glance, then proceeded to their mother. Ara took the lead as they walked down the stairs, since she was born a few minutes before her brother. "The 15 minutes of which you were not in this world and I was," she often said, "were the best minutes of my life." 

Walburga soon came into view, and she looked all but pleased. Her usually perfect eyebrows were furrowed, and her fair skin was tainted with red. She was a powder keg about to explode, and it seemed to be at the fault of the twins. 

"Mother," Ara said, nodding her head politely. Sirius followed suit, keeping his mouth shut. 

"How DARE the both of you- corrupting your brother with your immature games, are you? Allow me to guess, you lot were 'just having fun'? WELL YOU ARE FAR TOO OLD TO BE PLAYING LIKE CHILDREN! YOU WILL BE ATTENDING HOGWARTS STARTING TOMORROW, AND THESE SILLY PRANKS WILL NOT BE TOLERATED THERE. UNDERSTOOD?" Walburga scolded, her face coloring further the louder her voice became. Ara flinched slightly, but managed to keep the rest of her face straight. Sirius, on the other hand, simply couldn't stop himself. 

"That's not true," Sirius muttered bitterly, earning a jab in the ribs from Ara. 

"What did you just say?" Walburga said, a challenge in her voic.

"What I SAID was 'that's not true'. Because it's not. Andromeda told me that Hogwarts isn't a strict school, it's actually fun. Even detention isn't so bad." Sirius fired back, his voice laced with the same tone. Ara clenched her jaw, not happy with her brother's antics.

"You know your cousin is not being truthful, she is not to be trusted!"

Ara flinched at this, her nerves becoming short. "Mother, Sirius apologizes for his disrespectful behavior, and he will do better. Isn't that correct, Sirius?" She asked, her eyes holding a warning. Sirius held her eyes, refusing to apologize, earning an eyebrow raise from their mother. Eventually, Sirius gave in. 

"Yes, that's correct. I am quite sorry Mother, it will not happen again." Sirius said. Walburga nodded in response, which the pair knew as dismissal. They walked up the stairs to their rooms, and as soon as they were out of their mother's vision, Ara smacked Sirius on the head. 

"ARE YOU STUPID?" Ara whisper-screamed to her brother. 

Sirius rubbed his head where he was hit. " It's very well possible, but hitting me wont improve much," he said, a smirk on his face.

"I'm serious!"

"Uh no Ara, I'M Sirius."

Ara signed heavily, rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache. "You're hopeless. Just, please, don't act up tomorrow. I don't like it here anymore than you do, but at least we're leaving tomorrow."

"And Regulus?" he asked quietly. 

"Well, Reggie will be okay. We'll be home for Christmas break, and we can send him letters until then. Now, you have to go to bed, and so do I. Go give Regulus a hug, then get your arse to bed. You’ll be all cranky if you don't get your precious beauty sleep." Ara told Sirius as she went into her bedroom. 

"Goodnight Ara," she heard Sirius say before she shut the door. 

"Goodnight." She responded.


End file.
